<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if we haven't solved all the problems yet, at least we've come up with a whole new set by Duck_Life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621362">if we haven't solved all the problems yet, at least we've come up with a whole new set</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life'>Duck_Life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakfast, Humor, Love, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Tom and B'elanna figure things out. Harry mistakenly thinks B'elanna's pregnancy means it's time for him to walk away. </p><p> </p><p>For the prompt: VOY, Paris/Kim/Torres, it's unexpected but it works</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Kim/Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Trek Rarepair Prompt Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if we haven't solved all the problems yet, at least we've come up with a whole new set</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry and Tom hook up once before Tom gets serious with B’elanna. It’s sweet and awkward and kind of uncomfortable— the Starfleet-issue beds aren’t exactly California kings. But they make it work. Harry spends their entire next shift fervently hoping that Tom won’t make some dumb flirty joke somewhere the captain or Chakotay (or, God forbid, Tuvok) can overhear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Tom hook up a lot more </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tom gets serious with B’elanna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s kind of the only upside to being stuck out here in Bumfuck Delta Quadrant,” B’elanna says one night after Tom has fallen asleep between her and Harry. “Boring social taboos and shit like that, it doesn’t matter. Polyamory? No problem. Unconventional couples? No problem. Hell, I shouldn’t even have to wear pants to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please continue to wear pants to work,” Harry says. She laughs and leans over to kiss him. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They fall into routines. Every morning, Harry and Tom and B’elanna all eat breakfast together. Sometimes Kes joins them, sometimes Carey hangs around or Tuvok sits with them, but it’s always the three of them. Soon, it becomes habit for B’elanna to give her berries to Tom, Tom to give his cream-of-wheat to Harry and Harry to give his eggs to B’elanna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere along the way, they go from “Tom-and-Harry and Tom-and-B’elanna” to just Tom-and-Harry-and-B’elanna. It’s unexpected, but it works. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sleeping arrangements are complicated at first— partly because of the cramped beds on the ship. B’elanna solves that problem by just transporting Tom’s bed to her quarters and pushing the two together, giving them enough space for the three of them to lay down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Tom both like sleeping on the edge of the bed, so they each get a side while B’elanna sleeps in the middle, typically with her arms and/or legs sprawled across the guys. She snores. Harry replicates some earplugs (which become even more useful for B’elanna the next time Harry wants to practice his clarinet.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, Harry still has a bed in his own quarters. He could go sleep there, and he wouldn’t have to deal with the crowded bed and the loudly snoring half-Klingon plus Tom’s somewhat-frequent sleep talking. But he keeps choosing to spend the night with them. That kind of connection and warmth is hard to come by out here in the middle of nowhere. B’elanna and Tom are like anchors, holding him down, keeping him safe.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Things are nice (swirling black vortexes and holodeck malfunctions and malevolent energy beings notwithstanding) for the most part. Things are nice and easy until they’re not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>B’elanna’s pregnant. They all know the baby is Tom’s. And the bed sharing, the sex, the breakfasts together, it’s all been </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> but Harry’s pretty sure it isn’t meant to survive something like this. The way it should be, the way it’s probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be, is: B’elanna and Tom, and a baby makes three. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t need their other third anymore. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I just… want you to know,” Harry tells B’elanna, “I’ll back off. Before the baby gets here, I mean. I’ll back off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stares at him. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just think—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying, Starfleet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighs. “It’s going to be hard enough raising a kid out here,” he points out. “Your baby deserves all the normalcy they can get. You and Tom are starting a family. I want to make it easy for you, so… so I’m backing off. Ending… this, whatever it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>B’elanna’s still staring at him as if he’s announced plans to become Neelix’s sous-chef. “Harry,” she says, with the practiced patience of someone who’s used to explaining complicated engineering procedures to officers who’ve never seen the inside of a warp core, “Tom and I aren’t starting a family. We’re already part of one— you, me and him. This baby is… is </span>
  <em>
    <span>joining</span>
  </em>
  <span> that family. You get that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry blinks. “You… you and me and him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives him a long look, and then hastily swipes at her eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> hormones. Starfleet— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry</span>
  </em>
  <span>— listen. We both know I’m kinda shit at talking about my feelings, okay? But… I do love you. I love Tom. I know we haven’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> it like that before, and if that’s too much for you, then—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t,” he says abruptly. “Me too. I love you too. Both of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Okay.” She wells up again and scrubs at her eyes. “So we should probably, um, loop Tom in on all this. Love stuff.” Harry can’t help it— he laughs, dissolving into giddiness as he wraps B’elanna in a hug. His heart feels like helium. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry presses his forehead against hers, his giddiness increasing as he imagines a tiny infant with her ridges and Tom’s smile. “We’re going to be parents.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could’ve told you that a month ago, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I…” He sighs. “I figured maybe I’d be like. Uncle Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no,” she says. “Look. When I was a kid, I would’ve killed to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> dads. I barely had one. I want you in my kid’s life, Harry. As their dad.” Her boldness finds a stopping point. “If… if that’s what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, a hundred percent, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay good,” she says. “Because it’s going to take all three of us. Do you even understand how much babies throw up? How many diapers they go through? It’s all hands on deck, Starfleet.” She grins. “C’mon. Let’s go find Tom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he was working on some reports last time I saw him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>B’elanna smiles even wider. “I’m pretty sure between the two of us we’ll be able to distract him.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>